Adopting a kid or two (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Percy and Bruce have been married for five years. Five blissful, wonderful, peaceful years… Well as peaceful that it can be with Bruce being Batman and one of the founding members of the ever growing Justice League and with Percy being the hero Tempest whom helps Batman when he needs it in Gotham. femPercy - Part 3 of Penpal Series
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians + Young Justice**

 **Percy and Bruce have been married for five years. Five blissful, wonderful, peaceful years… Well as peaceful that it can be with Bruce being Batman and one of the founding members of the ever growing Justice League and with Percy being the hero Tempest whom helps Batman when he needs it in Gotham. Taking a break one night, they decide to go see a circus visitng Gotham. femPercy Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice.**

 **If you have not already read The Beginning and/or Reunited, read those two first or else you won't know what is going on in this one shot.**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that I look fine, Bruce?" Percy asked, putting her Bulgari pearl sapphire diamond yellow gold necklace and earrings in that Bruce had gotten her for her birthday as she looked through the mirror at Bruce whom was looking handsome in his two-piece suit. He came up behind her and helped clasp her necklace, kissing her lightly on the neck.

"You look beautiful, Seph." They stood there quietly staring at each other in the mirror before Percy smiled softly at his nickname for her. He had started calling her that after their first year of marriage and he was the only one allowed to call her that. She bent to put her heels on one handed, grasping his strong arm to keep her steady. When she was steady on both feet, Alfred knocked on the open door of their bedroom.

"The car is ready, Master Bruce, Miss Persephone."

"Thank you, Alfred. We'll be down there in a moment. We just need to grab Seph's jacket."

Alfred nodded and went to the car.

Percy smiled softly at her husband, kissing him gently on the lips when he brought her her black jacket from the closet. "Thanks." She said as he helped her into it.

"You're welcome, Seph. Now let's go before Alfred gets mad at us for being late. I really want to see these Flying Graysons that have been advertised so much."

Percy laughed and allowed him to tug her out the door.

What they didn't know, was that both of their lives were about to change.

linebreak

Percy was still in shock later that night as she was wrapped around by blankets and sipping on hot cocoa provided by Alfred by what she and Bruce had witnessed that night. That poor family. That poor Richard Grayson. He was going to have to suffer for the rest of his life with the memory of seeing his parents die, just like how Bruce did now.

Bruce had gone out as Batman to meet with the Commissioner after the Bat signal had been lit but that had been two hours ago and he still wasn't back and it was beginning to be too hard for her to stay awake.

She fell asleep but was awakened when she was picked up by familiar arms.

"Bruce…" she murmured.

"Shh, love, go back to sleep. I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Mmkay. 'Night, Bruce." She mumbled as he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her body, bending down to kiss her lips.

"Goodnight, Seph."

linebreak

Bruce called Gordon a few days later, expressing his intent to take Richard Grayson in until the Graysons's murderer Zucco was caught and put in jail. Gordon agreed, knowing that Wayne Manor had one of the best secuirty systems in Gotham and would be the safest place for the boy. Gordon said that he would be bringing him over before noon. Bruce said goodbye and went down into the Batcave after informing Alfred about their new guest's expected arrival. Percy was still asleep upstairs so he figured he could get some investigating in before Richard's arrival.

He assembled evidence, cross-examined details, and tried to figure out where the scumbag was hiding. Before long, it was noon and Percy was coming down to inform him that Gordon had arrived at the front gate. Bruce met her in his office, closing the entrance to the cave behind him and looking at her, trying to discern what she thought about it all.

"Why can't I ever tell what you're thinking?" He whispered, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

She smiled at him. "You need a little mystery in your life, love. And I know what you're looking for. You're looking to see what I feel about this situation, about bringing Richard into this house, and I think it is a wonderful idea. So don't worry about it. Now let's go and greet the kid before Alfred comes to get us."

Bruce grinned at her and allowed her to drag him by the hand to the front door to great the Commisoner and Richard. As soon as Richard saw Percy, he froze in the doorway before darting forward and wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling into her. Percy froze and realized that he remembered her from when she had turned his eyes away from his parents's bodies and stayed with him until the police had arrived. She could feel his tears soaking through her shirt but she couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around him to try and comfort him.

Bruce and Gordon talked softly by the door before Percy just picked the boy up, allowing him to wrap his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck and to bury his face in her neck as he continued to cry silently. Percy walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she could smell Alfred's famous hot cocoa being made.

"Richard, would you like some hot cocoa?" he just nodded his head but spoke one word that Percy hadn't been able to understand. "What was it that you said?"

"My name. I like to be called Dick."

"Ok, well, then, Dick, my name is Persephone, but you can call me Percy. Okay?"

Dick nodded and accepted the hot cocoa, drinking it slowly while still in Percy's arms. He felt safe in them. This was the first time since his parents had died that he had felt safe and he was going to enjoy it as much as he could before he was sent to an orphanage or foster home.

linebreak

 _A few weeks later_

Percy's and Dick's relationship had blossomed like a flower in it's prime but Bruce and Dick's relationship was that of mutual respect for each other. They barely saw each other or spoke to one another. But Percy had told Dick not to take it personally, that Bruce was just busy and that it was going to take him a little bit to warm up to him.

Dick believed her, because Percy would never lie to him to hurt him.

Dick sighed, walking down one of the massive hallways that was in Wayne Manor, his socked covered feet making his footsteps silent. It had been another night filled with nightmares and so hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. But he had a better pasttime though. He'd been keeping an eye on the news for anything about Batman or about the arrest of Zucco. But then he had seen it, across the bottom when the weather person had been talking about the forecast for the next week. 'Batman captures Zucco - man charged with 25 years to life without chance for parole' and knew that it was only a matter of time before CPS came to take him away now that the threat of Zucco was gone.

He sighed, leaning back against Bruce's office chair, the darkness of the room and outside hiding him from view. His head jerked up when he saw Alfred emerge from a doorway that he hadn't noticed before but when Alfred stepped over the threshold, the clock that was in Bruce's study that was always on the wrong time, closed over the opening and Alfred proceeded to go to the kitchen.

Dick rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't sleep walking or hallucinating before walking silently over to the clock and ran his hands over the smooth wood but nothing happened until he pushed the hour hand on the clock down, causing the clock to slide open to reveal the dark stairs leading down into an abyss.

He slid inside and the clock shut with a quiet clang behind him as he walked down the steps, his hands stretched out onto either side of him to help guide him through the deep darkness of the cave. Because that was where he was. He was in a cave.

Then he heard screeching. It was not just one, nor two, but hundreds of screeching bats that loosed themselves from where they'd been handing from the top of the cave and fluttered off, towards some unknown part. He had crouched down, and batted his arms around to protect himself. They were soon gone, the silence deafening. He stared after them in amazement, never having been so close to wild animals like that before.

"They do that sometimes." a deep, growly voice said. Dick whirled around in shock and came face to face with Batman. His hero.

Batman couldn't help but enjoy the shock on the boy's face. He couldn't wait to tell Percy this. She would think it was hilarious too.

"B-Batman?" Dick stuttered.

Batman sighed, pulling down his cowl to reveal his face. "Actually it's Bruce." He watched as Dick had trouble regaining his ability to speak.

"Y-you're Batman?"

"I see you have the talent of stating the complete obvious." Bruce said, grinning in a joking manner at the boy, Dick hesitantly returning it.

"Y-Zucco… You got Zucco for me."

"I did. What that man did, was inexcusable, Dick, and I wanted him to pay for what he has made you suffer through, one of the worst things a child can have happen to them. The lose of their parents, especially in front of them." Bruce crouched down in front of him, bringing their faces onto the same level. "I hope that you can forgive me for not being there for you for the past few weeks but as I am sure that you are aware, it took sometime to capture Zucco and to convince the judge and jury to give him the heaviest sentence that they could do that would stick."

Dick swallowed, his voice was thick with emotion. "Thank you, Bruce."

"No problem, Dick."

"What's going to happen to me now? Where is CPS going to take me?" Dick asked miserably, looking down at the ground, fighting the urge to cry.

Bruce grasped his chin and directed his head up so their blue eyes, so similiar in shade, met and held. "I was going to let Seph ask you this later today when she told you the news about Zucco but since you're already up, I might as well tell you… Just act surprised and emotional when she asks you later today, okay? I don't need her getting mad at me."

Dick nodded in agreement, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Seph wants to adopt you, Dick."

Dick gasped and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Percy wanted to adopt him, Dick Grayson. "Are you sure she wants to adopt me? What about you?"

"I do as well, Dick. And I'm sure she does. You're the only person that she had been able to talk about contantly since you arrived. And it would make extremely happy to have you apart of the family."

Dick launched himself at the man, hugging him tightly for a second before releasing him and stepping back, wiping at his eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Dick. Now remember, you have to act emotional in front of Percy or else she'll know that I told you, ok?" Dick grinned at Bruce, an idea forming in his mind, a purposeness beginning to form in his very being.

"Can I be your sidekick."

That was one of the only statements that Bruce had ever heard that caught him completely off guard.

"No. It's far too dangerous - you'd get hurt or killed…" Bruce trailed off when he saw anger begin to come to life in Dick's eyes. But then he realized it was stubbornness. He mentally groaned. He had a hard enough time dealing with Seph and her stubbornness all of the time.

"That's why you do it, isn't it? It's why you took me in. Percy told me it had been you're idea in the first place. You do it so that what happened to you doesn't ever happen to anyone else, right?" Dick knew he was walking on a fine line but he had to get his point across. "I watch the news, Bruce. Yes, you're helping but people are still dying… Even with the rare help from that one hero that is sometimes seen with you…. what's her name.. Oh, yeah Tempest. But if you train me, I could be able to help, if Tempest is there or not. I want to make sure that no other kid has to go through what you and I have gone through… watching their parents die and feeling helpless about it."

Bruce sighed, knowing that he was going to give in but he had to lay some ground rules first.

"Are you willing to obey every order I give you without question? If I order you to leave, to not come back for me, would you do it?"

Dick swallowed as he thought. "If there was no other way… I would leave but I would be back with help."

"Dick, I won't just be Bruce Wayne. I'll be Batman and I'll push you to your limits over and over again until I feel that you're ready. I will train you everyday, every available hour whether there be rain, sleet, or snow. You'll be sore, tired, won't have time to do much of anything else." Dick nodded as he listened silently. "I decide when you are ready to go out there into the streets. You will respect my judgement no questions asked, and if I say that you're benched, you're benched. I do not walk an easy path, Dick, so I want you to know that I won't be upset or ashamed if you want to quit farther down the road."

Dick looked at him impassively.

"When do I start?"

Bruce smirked. "When Seph says it's okay is when you start. So you better get ready to beg, Dick. It's going to take all that you have to convince her to let you go."

Dick groaned knowing that he was going to have his work cut out for him in trying to convince Percy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 **This is going to be a really short oneshot! I think some of you are going to like it!**

"Please, Percy!" Dick pleaded as they sat down for dinner that night. He had been begging Percy for three days now, trying to get her to say yes to being trained because he knew that if Percy said no, Bruce would never do it.

Percy sighed and rubbed her eyes. Bruce watched with a slight smile on his face but didn't say anything as he watched the two of them.

"How about I make you a deal, ok?" Percy asked. Dick nodded eagerly and waited for her to speak.

"I will allow Bruce to train you, but not only will he be training you, I will also be training you and when _we_ think you are ready, we will let you out in the field, okay?"

Dick agreed but thought over her statement. She said Bruce and herself… "Wait, Percy, you said Bruce and yourself? I didn't know you could fight." Dick said, not meaning any offense but was honestly puzzled. Percy looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, Dick, with Bruce being Batman, I figured that it wouldn't cause any damage if Tempest trained you too." Dick's eyes widened. He had known Bruce was Batman but… Percy was… Tempest?! That was awesome.

Percy noticed his shocked expression and sighed, realizing that Bruce hadn't told Dick that she was a hero as well.

She rolled her eyes at Bruce's smirk. "Honestly, Bruce, when you told me about Dick knowing about you being Batman, I figured that you had told him about me being Tempest."

Bruce shook his head. "Nope. You know how I am, Seph. I don't reveal other heroes identities, even if one of them is my wife."

Percy smiled and kissed him on the lips before turning to Dick again to see that he had gotten over his shock and had an eager look on his face.

"I've seen some videos on youtube of some of you're fights but I have never been able to tell what type of fighting style you have."

Percy smirked. "Well, Dick, what can you remember of the Greek stories that I've been reading to you at night?"

linebreak

Finding out that Percy was the Princess of the Sea and the daughter of Poseidon, along with being the hero of Olympus, really upped her cool factor in Dick's eyes, more than Bruce being Batman but Dick would never say it outloud. They talked well into the night, having moved to the library, with Percy telling Dick all about her quests. Dick was getting ready to head off to bed when Percy said she had something else to say.

Bruce had been sitting beside Percy that whole night, reading some League reports when he looked up at the mischevious tone that Percy had used. He had learned to recognize that tone.

"Yea, Percy, what is it?" Dick said around a yawn.

"Well, Dick, you know I love you and will always love you no matter what, right?" Percy asked. Dick, confused, nodded anyways. Percy took a deep breath in and let it out grinning. "Well how would you feel about being a big brother?"

Seconds of stunned silence went by before Bruce and Dick passed out in surprise. Percy laughed and left the library, heading off to tell Alfred the news, if he didn't know already.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Percy was now at sixteen weeks pregnant and was only showing a small baby bump that couldn't be seen even when Percy wore normal clothes. She had put her part of training Dick on hold but allowed Bruce to start training him, but forbid Bruce on taking the nine year old out on patrol. Thankfully, she hadn't had any morning sickness nor did she have any weird food cravings.

Today was a special day.

Today they were finding out if the baby was going to be a boy or girl. Percy was so excited, clutching onto Bruce's hand with her left and Dick's with her right as they waited to be called back.

"Persephone Wayne? They're ready for you now." one of the nurses behind the desk stated. Percy smiled and was heading after the nurse that had just opened the door for them before Bruce or Dick could even get out of their seats.

In the room that the nurse led them to, the nurse indicated for Percy to lie down and lifted her t-shirt up to just under her breasts, revealing her stomach to the cold air. Bruce and Dick stood on her left while the nurse sat on her stool on her right and turned everything on the machine on before applying cold gel on her stomach. The nurse then took the ultrasound stick and began to move the gel around her stomach.

"Oh, there they are!" the nurse said. "This is their head, legs, and arms... Wait a minute..." the nurse trailed off, as if she was seeing something that she shouldn't on the screen. She began to move the stick this way and that, looking for something it seemed.

Percy began to feel fear, as did the two males by her side. "What? What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?"

The nurse was silent as she continued to study the image on the screen.

She then turned back to the worried family, knowing that their family was only going to get bigger... a lot bigger.

"This is only you're second ultrasound, correct?" Percy nodded, not daring to speak. "Well, I don't know how they missed this, but you aren't going to have just one baby, Mrs. Wayne, you are in fact pregnant with twins... Twin boys it seems."

Percy smiled wide. "Twin boys... Did you hear that Bruce?" she whispered to him, not taking her eyes off of the ultrasound image.

"Yeah, yeah, I did... Dick, you're going to be a big brother to two boys, do you think you can handle them?" Bruce said, in the same tone as Percy. Dick exchanged grins with Bruce.

"Yeah, I think I can. I'm going to be the best big brother that these two will ever see." Dick said determindly. He already loved his new baby brothers, and even though it has been almost a year since his birth parents had died, he had found a new home with Percy and Bruce and with these two new babies. This was his family now, and he was going to protect them to the best of his ability. "Mom, Dad, what are we going to name them?"

He just smiled as Percy pulled him into a tight hug, with Bruce joining in, because this was the first time that he had ever called them that. They were his new parents and the twins were his brothers. He couldn't wait until they were born.

linebreak

Twenty-four weeks later, Percy was ready to burst at any moment. She had been feeling contractions for days now but when she woke up that morning, with the worst contraction that she had ever felt. She knew that her sons were going to be born today.

She showered and got dressed in loose maternity clothes and walked down the stairs slowly to join Dick, Bruce, and Alfred in the kitchen for breakfast but something happened when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Her water broke and another terrible contraction shot through her.

"BRUCE!" She screamed. There was a loud crash in the dining room before Bruce appeared, running towards her crouched over form.

"Seph, what's wrong?!" His voice was filled with panic and Percy could vaguely hear the concerned voices of Alfred and Dick coming towards them.

"It's time! My water broke!"

Bruce immediately commanded the other two. "Alfred, pull the car around and call the hospital, tell them that we are on our way! Dick, go get our go-bags and meet us out in the car as soon as possible! Seph, I'm going to pick you up gently and carry you to the car as gently as possible. Ok?" Percy nodded in agreement, her breath coming in short pants.

They got into the car and Alfred made it to the hospital in record time, having broken a few traffic laws. When they got there, a gurney with nurses was waiting for them and they took Percy to her room where she was going to be giving birth.

A nurse that had stayed behind led the three family members of Percy to chairs down the hall from Percy's room and said that she would come back and get them when it was done.

linebreak

Fourteen hours. Fourteen hours was how long Percy had been in labor and had been cursing Bruce for getting her pregnant. It was a good thing Bruce wasn't in the room or else he would have heard all of the nasty things spewing from Percy's mouth.

"Come on Percy, I can see the head of the first one, I just need one more push!" the birth doctor said. Percy pushed as hard as she could. "That's it! Now one more and then you can rest a moment after that. Okay? Just one more push like the last one and you're first son will be here. Just one more! Push!"

And she did, and she heard the healthy cries of one of her sons as one of the nurses cut the impilical cord and wiped the mucus from his mouth. But before Percy could catch her breath, she began to feel her other son, still in her stomach, begin to move.

"Looks like you're younger son is impatient! He's ready, following right after his brother! Okay, now push! Push!"

Another cry filled the air as her first born son cried in tangent with his younger brother as his younger brother had mucus wiped from his mouth and his umbilical cord cut. Percy was done. She had fought the Minotaur, Kronos (x2), Gaea, other Titans, Giants, Olympian and minor gods, traveled through Tartarus, and other things but Percy was pretty sure that was the most painful thing she had ever endured in her life.

linebeak

Percy looked up when the door opened from where she had been staring at her two newborns sleeping faces from in her arms, and saw that it was Bruce, Dick, and Alfre, coming to join her at last.

"Hey." Percy whispered as they drew near.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Bruce whispered. Even though his eyes were locked on his sons in her arms, he was still worried about her wellbeing.

"A little sore. But the doctor says that it is normal." Dick interrupted before the two could continue. His eyes were awe filled as he looked at his baby brothers.

"What are their names? You never said, Mom."

Percy smiled. She indicated the one on her left, whom was the older one. "This one, the elder of the two, his name is Anthony Edward Wayne. And his younger brother is Damian Alfred Wayne."

Alfred wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall at the touching tribute his oldest charges had given to him. This was his family. And he had a feeling, that it was just going to bigger in time. The six of them were family, always and forever.

The End - The next time I publish something will be another book concentrating on the Young Justice TV series. Keep an eye out for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 _A year after the first season of Young Justice_

"What do you mean a kid stole the tires off of the Batmobile?" Percy asked incredulously, staring at her husband at 'Batman' and her oldest son 'Robin' as they stood in the Batcave that night. The twins were already asleep, Alfred had brought down some coffee for Percy while she had ran comms for the dynamic duo that night. The two of them had been heading back to the Batmobile so Percy had gone up into the manor to check on the twins and she had missed the most entertaining thing of the night.

"I mean, this kid had the Batmobile on cinderblocks and was just removing the last tire when we swooped into the alley. He didn't even look scared when Bats and I appeared behind him!" Robin cackled then. "It was awesome!"

Batman simply glowered at his son before turning back to the batcomputer.

"I made him put the tires back on… and then gave him those cookies Alfred had given Robin tonight for patrol that were left in the Batmobile. And then I took him to an orphanage funded by Wayne Industries and asked him to stay there for a couple of days because a terrible snow storm is going to be coming through in the next few days. He's smart, I'll give him that. But I don't think an eleven year old could survive one of the worst winter storms Gotham has had in years." Robin's cackle stopped immediately, his attention riveted on his mentor's first sentence.

"I thought you had given him yours!"

"Nope. I've never given Alfred's cookies away, not even to Seph. And besides, your's was the first ones I had grabbed." Bruce shrugged as he took the cowl off of his head. He turned his head and looked over at his son and wife. His son's expression was priceless! But his wife's, well the look in her eyes was familiar, but it was one that he hadn't seen since she had wanted to adopt Dick into the family.

A lightbulb went off in his head. She wanted to adopt this kid, this Jason Todd.

"Seph, I can see and practically hear what you are thinking but no." Bruce said, cutting off Dick's muttered threats towards himself for stealing his cookies.

Percy glared at him. Dick was now looking in between the two of them, worried. His parents rarely fought, but when they did, it was explosive and better to keep out of their ways.

"Dick, why don't you get changed and then head up to your room for bed. Your last day of school for the year is tomorrow." Percy said, kissing his forehead when he hugged her but her eyes never left Bruce's.

She waited until she heard Dick leave the cave and enter the manor before speaking.

"Bruce, why won't you even consider it?" Percy asked. "Is it because he was raised on the streets?"

"No, no. That's not it, Seph." Bruce sighed, running his gloved hand through his hair in frustration, moving towards Percy to stand in arm's reach of each other. "Like I said, he's brilliant. He was able to do something that only Dick, me, or the twins could do. He was able to do something to the Batmobile in order for the alarm to not go off."

"So, that's it, then? You don't like that he was able to outsmart the Batmobile?"

Bruce didn't answer, he just looked down at the ground.

"Bruce, I have a feeling that if we adopt him, this Jason Todd, that he would be a great addition to the family. And you know I wouldn't suggest doing this if I thought there was a danger from him. And you were thinking about adopting him too. I saw the same look enter into your eyes that I am sure entered mine when I started to think about adopting Dick." Percy said, her sea green eyes meeting his deep blue ones.

Bruce sighed and allowed a tiny smile to cross his face. "You're right, Seph. I have thought about it… I just hadn't thought that you would want to so I didn't want to bring it up."

Percy then thought of something and had to suppress a grin. "Does he have black hair and blue eyes too?"

Bruce glared at his now laughing wife who leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I love you, Bruce… And I'll have the adoption papers ready for us tomorrow when we drop Dick and the twins off at school, so that we can get the process started."

Bruce knew that he wouldn't be able to contradict his wife. She was as stubborn as her father when she got an idea in her head.

"Yes, love, whatever you say… And I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 **Hey, everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that if you didn't know or haven't checked it out already, that I had published "A Different World" - my Transformers/Avengers crossover. And I have also published a new crossover titled "A Whole New World of Adventure" - a Ranger's Apprentice and the Inheritance Cycle crossover. Here is the summary for those that might be intereted.**

 _Adilya Greenleaf had just turned one hundred and fifty years old when Galbatorix and the Forsworn attacked, destroying the Order of the Riders and all of the wild dragons, decimating the peace that had been through out the land. After being injured during a battle to protect her home, she wanders from the forest of her home and stumbles upon a cave hidden behind a water fall and finds…_

 **Ages of Batfamily introduced:**

 **Bruce: 39**

 **Percy: 36**

 **Dick: 14**

 **Anthony 'Tony': 5**

 **Damian: 5**

 **Alfred: 75**

 **Jason Todd: 11**

 **This is a continuation of Part 4.**

"Hello, Jason." Percy said to the eleven year old. The black haired, blue eyed preteen just stared up at this woman in front of him, the wife of the man that had adopted him. From experience, he knew, it was that women ruled the household. And he suspected the Wayne family wouldn't so different. He could almost feel the power in the air around them. "My name is Persephone Wayne, but you can call me Percy, if you want."

Percy held out a hand in an obvious indication for Jason to shake it. Deciding that things were going well so far and there was little to no chance of him having screwed anything up this early in his new life, he returned her handshake.

But then, he heard shouting upstairs accompanied by running.

"Get back here!" a young male voice shouted. Two childish giggles were heard as they were coming closer.

"You'll never catch us, Dick!" an even younger voice called out. Percy sighed and looked over at her husband, Alfred having seemingly vanished. Even Alfred had a limit sometimes when it came to the twins.

"Bruce, it's your turn."

Bruce's face fell and it was like Percy could almost see his inner Batman wanting to deny her. **(this is the where the gif from the beginning of Part 5 is what I pictured)**

"But…"

"No buts. Alfred and I have each had our turn, it is now your's. Besides, I want Jason to be able to enjoy the show."

"Show?" Jason asked puzzled, as Percy led him over to a bench by the door that Alfred had went through and where they had a perfect view of the stairs and Bruce.

"Yes, show. That was my other sons. My oldest Dick, and the twins Tony and Damian. The twins are pranksters and like to pull pranks on everyone when they get bored from playing with the wolves and—"

Jason's eyes widened. He might be a street kid, but even he got excited about animals. "Wolves?! You have wolves here?!"

Percy smiled at him, even as the pounding of footsteps and shouting came closer to the stairs. Percy turned her attention away from him for a second and barely raised her voice towards the boys before they could even put a foot on the stairs.

"No running down the stairs."

All three of the boys, Jason watched amused, froze at the sound of their mother's voice and instantly began to walk down the stairs, and as soon as the twin boys's socked feet touched the ground, they were about to start running again when their father's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Boys, this is Jason. He is going to be living here from now on."

Surprised, the three boys, two blue eyed and one green eyed, turned towards Jason and their mother. Immediately the older boy with blue eyes grinned.

"Sweet! You can be on my team, Jason, if you want, to help me overpower these two hellions." he moved forward and offered his hand to shake Jason's. "My name's Dick. Nice to meet you."

Then the blue eyed, paler twin scoffed and moved his brother out of the way with a light shove. "Hi! The name's Damian. And that's my twin brother Tony! And trust me, it would be better if you joined our side because you won't get pranked… much." Damian said with a cheeky grin. The green eyed, tanner twin - Tony - huffed and moved towards them.

"Damian, I could have introduced myself."

Damian rolled his eyes at his twin before he turned his eyes onto Jason, Dick's and Tony's doing so as well.

"So, who is it going to be, Jason? Are you on my team or Damian & Tony's team?" Dick asked. Jason darted his eyes up to Percy's who was watching it all with amusement. And Jason realized that no matter what side he chose, no one would get mad at him, he wouldn't get in trouble, and he would be having fun being on whatever side he chose to be on. Jason smirked at his three new brothers.

Because that was what they were. His brothers.

"I choose Dick's Team!"

Cries of denial and cheers rose up from the three but they stopped when they heard the click clack familiar noises of nails against the marble floors.

Eyes widening in excitement, the three boys turned around just in time to see the wolves come into the entrance hall where they had all gathered, and where Alfred had joined them, having let the wolves in from spending the afternoon out in the woods.

"Randi!" Dick exclaimed and rushed towards the pure black wolf that barked happily and jumped on his human before licking him like he hadn't seen him in days.

"Tunstall!" the twins shouted, moving towards the dark brown wolf and that one doing the same to the two of them that Randi was doing to Dick.

The other two were slightly reserved but no less eager as they continued onto Alfred and Percy. Larentia - the light brown wolf - stopped beside Alfred and wagged her tail as the old butler scratched lightly behind her ear in greeting. The pure white wolf continued on to his mistress but paused as he noticed Jason. Sensing no need for alarm, the male wolf moved until he was on the other side of Percy, and even though he was greeting Percy, his eyes were locked onto Jason as he was filled with curiosity.

"Jason, this is Skoll. Skoll, this is Jason, he is going to be living with us now." Skoll's tail began to wag before he cautiously moved closer to Jason. Jason having had encounters with stray dogs with understandably wary but something in his gut was telling him that Percy wouldn't let these wolves near him if they were going to injure him. And he had learned years ago to listen to his gut and so allowed Skoll to sniff him and when Skoll seemed like he was done and was going to join his brothers and sister with the other children, Skoll gave a sloppy kiss to Jason's face.

Jason froze and watched Skoll dance away before looking back at him with an almost challenging look, as if Jason wouldn't have the nerve to get back at him.

Jason smirked at the wolf before charging at him with a laugh, the other children and the wolves joining in as they came up with a game of hide-and-go-seek-tag that had the children and wolves running all through the house.

Bruce walked over to where Percy was still sitting on the bench and smiling at the laughter that filled Wayne Manor.

"You were right, Seph."

"Sorry? Can you repeat that?"

Bruce sighed and smiled at his wife. "You were right. Jason makes an excellent addition to the family."

"Good, and don't you forget it." Percy said, kissing Bruce on the lips before standing to walk to the library. Bruce had stood to go the Cave when Seph called his name softly. "Hey, Bruce."

Bruce turned to see his wife had turned to him and was smiling softly at him, her eyes filled with love. "You know, our family is growing."

Bruce felt his eyes narrow slightly. His wife was getting ready to drop a bomb on him, he knew it. He just couldn't tell what it was.

"Well, not only do we have the addition of Jason, but we also have the addition of…" Here Seph trailed off and instead placed a hand over her stomach. Bruce's breath caught in his throat. There was only one conclusion that came to mind.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He whispered, striding towards her in long, confident strides and pulling her into his arms. Percy laughed softly and kissed him on the lips as she nodded. Bruce smiled and lifted her, twirling her around in excitement.

He put her down and kissed her. "How far along are you, love?"

"I'm about eight weeks along."

"I love you, Mrs. Wayne."

"And I love you, Mr. Wayne."

 **I'm going to ask you all some questions and for the choices that have the most votes, that is what I will go with. Please take into account that I will be factoring in answers from Fanfiction, ArchiveofOurOwn, Wattpad, and Personal Message.**

 **How many baby/babies…**

 **a One**

 **b Twins**

 **c Triplets**

 **The gender…**

 **a Female**

 **b Male**

 **Please Suggest Names if you have any ideas**

 **a Female Names**

 **b Male Names**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 - Not a Chapter**

 **I'm putting the total of the votes on here… These aren't final, I'm just showing everyone what I have so far. The cutoff to comment your idea is Sunday January 29, 2017 at Midnight EST. And then after that, there will be a week for all of you to vote on which ideas you think are the best.**

 **From Fanfiction:**

One - girl - Andromeda/Andy

Twins - girl and boy - Alexandria and Alexander

Triplets - Two boys and One girl - Terrence, Michael, and Darcy (like from the Avengers)

 **From Wattpad:**

a One - girl - Zoe, Alice, Bianca, Rhiannon

b One - boy - Lyle

c Twins - girl and boy - Hoshimi (means starlight in Japanese) and Naoko (means honest in Japanese)

d Twins - boy - Dean, Keith

e Quadruplets (I think if I did this one, because someone did ask about Quadruplets, but didn't say any gender or names so I decided to do so) - 3 boys and 1 girl - Steve, Clint, Bruce Jr., and Natasha… Hm.. I wonder where I came up with those names!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 **Ages of Batfamily:**

 **Bruce: 39**

 **Percy: 36**

 **Dick: 14**

 **Tony: 5**

 **Damian: 5**

 **Alfred: 75**

 **Jason Todd: 11**

A month went by and Jason had settled nicely into the Wayne household. He loved his three brothers. He liked his adopted father, Bruce, and Alfred. But he had begun to love Percy the most. She was the mother that he never had, the person that he felt like he could tell anything.

Which was why he was worried as Dick, Damian, Tony, and himself sat in the waiting room of a doctor's office while Bruce and Percy had been in the back for ten minutes now.

"What is taking so long?" Jason groaned loudly.

Dick sighed, slumping back into his chair. "I don't know. I tried to ask Mom and Dad earlier this morning why we were coming here, but they wouldn't answer. Not even Alfred answered when I asked him before we got out of the car!"

Damian and Tony exchanged worried glances. "Do you think something is wrong with Mommy?" Tony asked.

Dick and Jason felt their big brother instincts fill them. "Don't worry, little brothers, Mom is going to be just fine." Dick said.

Jason nodded but lowered his voice so that only he and his brothers could hear his next words. He had noticed that the other people in the waiting room and the nurses by the reception desk kept on sending them glances for some reason. "Yeah, she's going to be fine. She _is_ the daughter of Poseidon after all."

Just then Bruce and Percy came out of the door, shaking hands with the doctor that had preceded them.

Damian jumped up from his seat and ran over to Percy, holding his arms up in an indication to be held. Percy smiled at her five year old son and lifted him effortlessly and settled him on her hip while he wrapped his arms around her. Tony, not wanting his brother to have all of the attention from their mother especially since their could be something wrong with her, ran over as well and was satisfied when his mother lifted him into her arms and settled him on her other hip.

The other people in the waiting room just watched and were secretly amazed at the display of strength the woman had shown, especially if she was here for the same thing that the rest of the couples were there for. Percy barely had a baby bump, even at just a little under three months time. So she wasn't worried having both of her twin boys being held by her.

Jason and Dick met them in the middle of the room, not able to take it any longer.

"What's wrong, Mom? You're okay, right?" Dick asked anxiously. Jason's eyes were locked onto Percy, trying to determine if she was alright.

Percy laughed. Her laugh caused her sons to relax, knowing that Percy wouldn't be laughing if it was anything serious.

"Boys, I'm alright. In fact, I'm more then alright."

Her older boys exchanged puzzled glances as the younger two just tightened their arms around their mother's neck. Bruce smiled lovingly at his wife and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Well, then, what's wrong?!" Jason exclaimed. Percy smiled at Jason and Dick.

"Well, boys, I'm pregnant with…"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Well, boys, I'm pregnant with triplets."

The boys gaped at their mother. Percy sensed that Damian and Tony wanted down and bent down to set them on their feet. The twins joined their brothers in staring at their mother. Then Dick began to smile widely.

"Congrats, Mom!" Dick said. Damian and Tony threw their happiness to the news in and Percy couldn't help but notice that Jason was looking a little upset about this new development. Percy met Bruce's eyes and knew that Bruce had caught Jason's mood. They exchanged words with their eyes before Bruce turned to his other three sons.

"Well, boys, let's go tell Alfred the news, alright?" the three boys grinned and ran out the door with Bruce following. When Jason went to follow, he was stopped when Percy through an arm around his shoulders and began to walk with him to the door at a much slower pace.

"Jason, I hope you know that even though I have three little ones on the way, that I won't love you any less. Neither will Bruce." Jason looked up and met her sea-green eyes and smiled, seeing the love in Percy's eyes directed at him. "Besides, you're stuck with us now. Always and Forever, right?" Percy asked, holding out her other hand with her pinkie finger extended. Jason grinned and hooked his own pinkie around her's.

"Right. Always and Forever."

They got into the limo, giving their thanks to Alfred for holding the door open for them.

The family of seven (Alfred, Bruce, Percy, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Tony) were half way home when Dick remembered something.

"How far along are you, Mom?"

"I'm about three months."

"So, aren't you able to determine if they are going to be a boy or girl?" Jason asked. Percy smiled.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to say. Looks like Wise Girl was right in calling me a Seaweed Brain for all of these years… Anyway, Dick, Jason, Damian, Tony, it looks like we are going to be having two baby boys and a baby girl joining the family."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

 **Please remember that this book is basically a compilment of one or two shots before, during, and after 'Batman has a Family?' so things that have been mentioned here might not be mentioned in 'Batman has a Family?'**

Percy's pregnancy was easy this time around. She hadn't had that much of morning sickness nor did she start to waddle around until she was in her third trimester. And her boys were all getting along famously, especially since Dick was training with Bruce to get Jason to be ready to be Robin when Dick made the switch in the next couple years or so to become Nightwing.

Jason even slipped up once and called her 'mom' which caused her to tear up slightly which she then blamed on her pregnancy hormones.

Then finally the day came. It was April 15th when Percy was rushed to the hospital when her water broke after she stood up from the poolside chair.

And her labor was a mere four hours and felt no less painful then Damian's and Tony's but it felt almost easier this time if that made any sense.

Cries broke the silence of the room as one baby was wrapped in blue, the second was wrapped in blue, and then the third finally wrapped in pink. But suddenly, the doctor exclaimed in surprise.

"There's another baby in here! I don't know how we missed it during all the ultrasounds we have taken during your pregnancy Mrs Wayne. Now give me one final, big push to get this little one out here into the world."

And with one push and a yell from Percy, and one nearly broken hand later from Bruce, another bundle of blue joined his brothers and sister.

"So, what are their names going to be?" the nurse asked after all the babies had been checked and after Percy despelled the placenta and she had been cleaned up as well. Jason, Dick, Alfred, Damian, and Tony had joined them in the hospital room and were waiting for the adult Waynes to name their new additions. Bruce and Percy shared a glance and smiled. They knew instantly what to name their little ones as they had argued quietly over the past months on what to name them but right then, in that moment, they knew what to name them.

"The first one, we want to name him Steven Grant Wayne. The second little one we want to name him Clinton Francis Wayne. Our little girl Natasha Alianovna Wayne." Bruce paused, not knowing what to name their surprise baby boy but Percy did.

"And our last little one, I want him to be named Robert Bruce Wayne."

The nurse smiled and wrote down the names of the babies but she paused when she reached Natasha.

"Now this little girl is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older."

Bruce and Natasha's older brothers immediately tensed.

"Like h*ll she is going to be dating. Let it be known, boys, that Natasha is not allowed to date until she is thirty, and even then, full background checks ran." Bruce growled. The boys agreed while the nurse and Percy laughed and Alfred shook his head in slight amusement. Finally the nurse left after placing the newborns into their parents' arms, two in each.

"Boys, Alfred, come meet our new additions."

And they spent the rest of the day around the newborns, their love for each other growing by the second. And their familial bonds for each other as well. Percy knew that as long as they were all together, nothing could break them apart.


	10. Chapter 10 - AN

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN. REWRITE IS CALLED: PENPAL SERIES REWRITE/p 


End file.
